


Who knew life could change someone?

by Malknotfun



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malknotfun/pseuds/Malknotfun
Summary: "What do you mean I'm leaving? Do I have another 'quest'?" "No." "Then why?!""That is for you to find out George."Said The voice.Where Georgie has a second chance at being able to stop the future events well having to deal with having to keep his age a secret and having to deal with the annoying gods he lived with.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 14





	1. Why does life hate me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first story ever I ever posted on any website. I'm basically making this to deal with my depression of Georgie dying. Not that many people make fix it's of Georgie. At least that I can find so I decided to make my own! Plus I really want to make a fic of Georgie being a bamf. He should still be alive if u asked me. Same for Eddie and Stan. This is set in 1989. I love Stephen king trust me but this fic is a big fuck u for killing three babies.  
> Okay also Georgie swears. Alot. Not much as the Trashmouth but still. I know he's a six year old and everything but for this story he was dead for um..8 years. Well for Georgie anyways since Maturin took his soul so he could watch over the Time being. In reality it was only months that Georgie was missing. Anyways Georgie was trained to do stuff by overbearing God's who he met along the way. Now I'm going to stop rambling so you could finally read the story. Oh and I'm going to add more tags I'm just in a rush so yeah. The rape is just implied and the underage goes with it. I'm sorry. Also if you don't like Bill and Stan together don't go at me for putting it in. It's not much but still there.

Georgie Denbrough decided a long time ago when he was 8 or 9 that life hated him. Also that life just sucked in general. Ever since he died(it was still weird to think he was dead even if he has been dead longer than alive) life has just been getting harder and harder as it went.

Especially if he had to do ‘chores’ for some of the gods. At least Maturin didn’t make him do chores. He was the only god georgie knew that really cared for him. Honestly Georgie had no idea how Maturin hadn’t got told off by Fate and Destiny for bending the rules for him.

Maybe Maturin had but never told Georgie. Anyways today Georgie of course had a job he had to do for Chronos who was the time of god. Georgie didn’t really mind since Chronos was one of the gods who was nice to him.

“Good morning George” Georgie jumped holding a hand to his chest looking at Fate who was chuckling.

Georgie dropped his hand and scowled at Fate “Why the fuck did you do that?!” Fate looked at him with twinkling eyes that people would think was pretty.

So did Georgie when he had first met her when he was six. But had quickly learned he hated the stupid twinkle in her eyes later on when he learned how much of a bitch she was. "Sorry George thought you knew I was there." Georgie rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I would know your there, why wouldn't I know you're there. Why are you here anyways? Thought you and destiny had stuff to do." Fate grinned.

"We do! But Matt sent me to get you. He needs to talk to you." Georgie sighed rubbing his face. " He had to send you though?" "I volunteered!" Fate sang twirling.

'Of course you did' Georgie thought bitterly. "Well I should get going. I still need to go help Chronos" Georgie stated starting to walk away.

"Okay bye George!" Georgie clenched his fists and kept walking. Once he got to Maturin's place he went in.

"Maturin?" Georgie called out. " **Hello Georgie** ." Turning Georgie saw Maturin, who was of course like always floating. Which of course always made bad memories rise back up. Georgie shook his head "Um Fate said you wanted me.." " **Yes. Do you know why?** " Georgie shook his head.

" **You have to leave this realm.** " "What do you mean I’m leaving? Do i have another stupid mission?” Georgie asked confused. " **No.** ” “Then why?!?!” “ **George** !” “...” “ **How would you feel to be 6 again?** ” “...what the fuck are you talking about?” Georgie asked scrunching up his face.

Maturin chuckled. " **You will understand more later.** " "Okay what? Your kinda confusing me-" Then Georgie felt a pull and the next thing he knew was that his whole body hurts. "G-g-georgie?" Georgie knew that voice but he couldn't place it. Then he blacked out.


	2. Life might hate you but it's not that bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie woke up to voices. Which was normal for him. Since he lived with people who woke him up since it was funny seeing him annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I honestly just started this and I already hate it. I also don't plan on updating for a while since I'm pretty sure this story sucks. I have no idea why I wrote this at one In the morning. Um anyways onto the story.

Georgie woke up to voices. Which was normal for him. Since he lived with people who always woke him up by talking because apparently Georgie was fun to annoy. Georgie tried opening his eyes but it was hard. It felt like someone had glued his eyes shut. Which he knew from experience since someone has done that to him before. 

"-we have no idea how he survived that long without food or water." Said a female voice. "But he's alright?" Replied another voice. One that also sounded familiar to Georgie. 

"Well yes. It's a miracle if you ask me Mrs. Denbrough." Georgie felt his body stiffening as heard that. His mom? But how could that be possible? He was dead. 

"Thank God." He heard his mom(?) Sob in relief. Georgie zoned of after that. After a while of thinking and struggle he finally opened his eyes. Looking around Georgie sighed. The room was white as hell but he found himself okay with it.

Georgie then heard a gasp turning towards the sound finding a lady who was gasping like a fish. Fighting the urge to laugh at the face Georgie tilted his head trying to open his mouth to only find there was something down his throat.

The nurse ran to his side pushing a button and then started to ask him questions to quickly. Telling him to hold one finger for yes and two for no. Two more people came in which he could tell were another nurse and the doctor. 

After 10 minutes of torture the nurses left. The doctor staying. "Georgie do you feel alright?" Nodding Georgie held one finger up. 

"That's good. Okay do you know how long you were missing?" Pausing Georgie thought over his options. To either tell the truth or lie. 

Georgie then decided he would sound like a crazy person if he told the truth. Especially to a doctor. Georgie held up two fingers. Nodding the doctor rubbed his chin. 

"Okay that's expected. Do you remember anything?" Georgie held two fingers up. The doctor nodded again and stood up from where he was sitting. 

"Okay. I'll be right back" Georgie gave a thumbs up. Turning away he looked towards the window. It was light outside. Looked like it was morning. How long has he been there? 

There was a knock on the door. Turning towards the door Georgie saw the doctor again (Georgie made a mental note to ask the doctor his name). Georgie hummed looking at the doctor. "There's some people who wants to see you. Is it okay if they come in?" Georgie gave a thumbs up.

Georgie froze as he saw three people he though I he never saw again come in. "Georgie!" His mom yelled hugging him. Georgie hesitantly wrapped his arms around his mom. He also felt his dad join. After a while they pulled away. Georgie looked to Bill who was standing by the door with tears In his eyes. 

Georgie held his arms out feeling his own tears rise to his eyes. For some reason he heard fates annoying laugh at his tears but chose to ignore it. Bill ran to him and gave Georgie a hug so tight he couldn't breathe much. But nothing really matters right now other then hugging Bill. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's mistakes I made this at like 1 and didn't finish it till like 3 In the morning which is weird since it's not that much. XD


	3. My Past Tells Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we some of Georgie's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i said I wasn't planning on updating for a while and that's true. Well not really. Anyways this is more of a flashback or um..This is more of a prequel shot… If that makes sense. This chapter is mostly about what happened to Georgie when he died. Also the introductions of other Characters. Sorry if Georgie seems oc. Anywho let's get into the story.

Georgie woke up in pain. Sitting up Georgie looked down at his arm. The main place where the pain was coming from. Tears gathered in his eyes as the pain didn't stop. “You okay?” Georgie jumped and turned his head. A girl was kneeling by him. The girl looked to be the same age as billy. She had brown hair with green eyes. The girl was also wearing a dress that had flowers on it. Georgie looked down shy. The only one he ever interacted with that was the same age as Billy was mostly Richie, Eddie and Stan. Even though it was kinda weird. But now that he thought about it they werent girls.

“Um are you okay?” The girl asked again. Georgie looked up and nodded. The girl bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs. “Okay if you say so..oh that's right I haven't introduced myself yet, I’m Destiny..” Destiny held out her hand with a soft smile. Georgie shook her hand then quickly took his hand back. Destiny stood up holding out her hand. Georgie took it and Destiny helped him up. “Woah Matt wasn’t kidding he’s small” Georgie jumped and hid behind Destiny.

“Fate!” Destiny said with a glare at another girl who had just walked in. Georgie’s eyes widened as he saw the girl(Fate?). She looked just like Destiny. Same everything actually just she was wearing a dress that had Roses on it, Well Destiny’s had all types of different flowers on it.  
“What? What did I do?” Destiny glared at her. “Okay i’m sorry god don’t get all mad. Anyways! Hey you must be George! I’m Fate that girl who your hiding behind sister.” Georgie watched as Fate came closer holding out a hand. Fate somehow had a twinkle in her eyes that Georgie thought was well beautiful. 

Georgie let out a shuddering breath and finally stepped away. Georgie shook her hand and immediately looked down letting his hand fall down next to him. “Woah you really are shy for a six year old.” Fate stated. “H-how do you know my name and a-age?” Georgie asked looking at Fate who had tilted her head. “And good at catching things.” Fate said. “To answer, your answer We know a lot of things.” Georgie tilted his head “Okay..?” Destiny sighed “He’s six Fate just let Matt feel him into everything.” Georgie scratched his head feeling more confused. “Right! Come on George!” Then there was a hand on his head and Georgie felt like he was put into a tight space.

Georgie fell on his stomach with a yelp. Groaning Georgie rubbed his head and looked around to see that Destiny and Fate weren’t with him anymore. “Hello Georgie i’ve been waiting for you.” Georgie jumped looking up to see a big turtle. Gaping Georgie tried to crawl backwards.

“There’s no need to be afraid Georgie.” The Turtle somehow said in Georgie’s head. “I’m Maturin.” Georgie waved shakily. “I’m sorry for what happened to you. Also my brother actions.” “T-The clown?” “Yes. We have to have a long talk Georgie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also short.I'm sorry. Anyways tell me if i should make more flashbacks or just add more to this. Anyways have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was a short I'm might come back so I can make it longer. Um tell me if I made mistake's since I'm not that good at catching mistakes. Also tell me if I should continue.


End file.
